


Suddenly Bittle

by datneeks



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datneeks/pseuds/datneeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the tune of "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DD7VIKZnGA">Suddenly Seymour</a>" from the musical "Little Shop of Horrors."</p><p>Set just after "<a href="http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/135214989017">Last Game</a>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly Bittle

**Author's Note:**

> this was not inspired by the Glee version, i haven't seen the show and tbh i don't even know if they made any changes to the original. that being said, i had to change _very few_ of the original lyrics to make this parody work, making "suddenly seymour" quite possibly the most zimbitsiest song that ever zimbitsed.*

Bitty: Lift up your head, shake off all those burdens  
Here, take my Kleenex, wipe those tears away  
Show me your face clean as the mornin'  
I know things were bad, but now they're okay

Bitty: Suddenly Bitty is standing beside you  
Don't need to be perfect, don't have to pretend  
Suddenly Bitty is here to provide you  
With sweet understanding, Bitty's your friend

Jack: Nobody ever treated me kindly  
They had expectations, said I was "The Next One"  
I met Kent Parson, I followed him blindly  
He'd snap his fingers; I'd say, "D'accord"

Jack: Suddenly, Bittle is standing beside me  
He don't give me orders, he don't condescend  
Suddenly, Bittle is here to provide me  
Sweet understanding, Bittle's my friend

Bitty: Tell me this feeling lasts till forever  
Tell me the bad times are clean washed away

Jack: Please understand that it's still strange and frightening  
For losers like I've been it's so hard to say

Jack: Suddenly, Bitty  
(Bitty: Suddenly, Bitty)  
Jack: He purified me  
(Bitty: He purified you)  
Jack: Suddenly, Bitty  
(Bitty: Suddenly, Bitty)  
Jack: Showed me I can  
(Bitty: Yes, you can)  
Jack: Learn how to be more  
The man that's inside me  
(Bitty: The man that's inside you)  
Jack: With sweet understanding  
(Bitty: With sweet understanding)  
Bitty: With sweet understanding  
(Bitty: With sweet understanding)

Jack: Bitty's my man  
(Bitty: Bitty's your man)

**Author's Note:**

> *up to and including the passionate makeouts at the end of the movie scene. i'm so glad i procrastinated doing this parody so long because i got the idea in january and NOW THAT PART IS CANON. 
> 
> not...the exact timing...BUT STILL.
> 
> (also, the part where jack goes from calling him "bittle" to calling him "bitty" was intentional, because, like. that's a thing jack does.)
> 
> (also too, i realize jack isn't from the bronx, but from what i've seen/heard, the vocal mannerisms expressed in the song are similar enough to those of quebec-raised english speakers that i felt comfortable leaving the lines as is, and there's a good chance i'm over-analyzing everything at this point, so yeah. hope y'all enjoyed it. :D)


End file.
